Unfinished Misson Reports
by Kelly Riker
Summary: These are the many reports or scenes of Avengers' Mission Reports. Everything from the plausible to downright impossible lives here. Come join our daily dose of insanity with a cup of mischief and laughter on the side. PS: The contents within this story is known to cause severe Laughter, Crying, and falling out of chairs.
1. Abby's Story

There was a story, she knew like the back of her hand. It was about a man and a woman, just like some other stories. But this one didn't have a happy ending, but she always said it was the person that heard it should choose if it was happy or not.

It started out during 1942, when American soldiers started to head out and fight the German army, the Nazi. A brown haired young woman walked down a street with a taller man in a olive green uniform. His usually smirking or laughing face was now serious and warm hazel eyes looked at his companion with such tenderness and love.

"You'll be waiting right?" The hesitant words hung in the air between the two.

"Till the day you come home, Bucky." She told him, holding his hand tighter as the two hit the club and one last night of dancing.

That was the last time, Connie ever saw James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, but he left a part of himself behind when he went overseas. A daughter, Connie named Abigail Claire Barnes, who had her father's laughing brown eyes and that smile which hovered on her lips even when she was in trouble.

The first time, Connie looked at her baby girl, laying there in her arms, she cried. The tears were of sorrow mixed with happiness. Inside of the petite woman, a warrior awoke and Connie knew deep in her heart of hearts that she would protect this pink bundle of reddish limbs and that her daughter would turn out just like her father.


	2. Child of Assasins

Clint and Natasha shared a look, as the full Avengers team minus Thor assembled around the table. They were currently in the conference room aboard the Helicarrier waiting for Nick Fury. There was Dr. Bruce Banner fiddling with his glasses, Steve Rogers sitting like the perfect solider, and Tony Stark monitoring everything.

Nick Fury walked in; on his heels was Agent Maria Hill.

"What's going on?" Steve asked, leaning forward, eager to learn their new mission.

"We have a new target for you. She goes by name of Eagle. Not much is known about her except that she appeared about two years ago, gets in shoots her target, gets out and leaves only her signature wooden arrow, with eagle feathers." Fury tossed several wooden arrows on the table; Clint picked them up inspecting them.

The fletching was near perfect, but he could tell that it was hand done, as where the metal tips and the balance and weight.

"So you want us to take her out?" Natasha asked, leaning forward.

"No, that is a last minute resort, agent Romanoff. I want you to bring her in. It's better to have someone like that on our side then our enemy. Especially if she is as good as they say she is." Fury told them, correcting their first thought.

"Our Intel suggests that her next target will be high level security, multi billionaire." Agent Hill passed out black folders to each member.

"So we go in, try to capture Eagle without getting caught, and bring her here?" Tony asked, leaning against a wall.

"That is correct. The target will be in Manhattan on the day that we believe she is scheduled to strike. Because we don't want you to scare her away, you will be going in under cover. Your identities are in the folders along with back ground stories." Maria told them, leaving the room.

"Understood." The team complied, starting to read their packets and getting ready.

Elsewhere there was a woman, about five feet seven inches, in her teens and with curly red hair. Dressed in a blue full length dress, and her red hair pulled into an elaborate braid, she slipped between the many people around her.

She was given rude looks and cries of surprise as she continued her journey. Her target? An old man talking loudly with woman decked out with jewels. The girl grimaced, thinking how much even one of those diamonds would cost if she was to lose them. Nodding towards the man, she then disappeared into the shadows.

_~Eagle~_

Up on a rooftop appeared a cloaked figure, drawing a bow and notching an arrow to it. In the shadows, sat a man, watching her every move, drawing his own bow and arrow.

Signaling his teammates, the lone archer watched as the Eagle aimed and shot, taking down a lone guard, causing discord as he fell in sight.

"Hawk, can you disarm her?" the Captain asked, watching from another point in the shadows.

"Yeah, I'll let you know how it ends." Hawk told him, touching his speaker in his ear quietly.

Sensing someone behind her, Eagle tensed before jumping to the ground, almost two stories down. She landed softly and then proceeded to try to run, always sticking to the shadows. She would have disappeared, unless Natasha hadn't stepped out, and the two proceeded to fight.

From the way, the two went at it; the others knew that this Eagle person was highly trained, not just in weapons but in combat as well. It took quite a bit from Black Widow to subdue the girl.

As she fell to the ground, her hood slightly slipped, revealing red curly hair.

"She's down." Natasha told them, looking down at what appeared to be a young girl, around the age of sixteen or so.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." Tony told them, peering down. "All this time we were chasing a kid."

"Let's get back to base; I want to know why someone her age is doing this." Steve told them, looking around hurriedly.

~Eagle~

Eagle came awake slowly, noting the leather holding her to a bed. Silently, she tested the strength, all the while keeping her eyes closed.

"We know you're awake." Clint told her, leaning against a wall. "Don't bother trying to get loose, it won't work."

"Why did you bring me here?" Eagle finally asked, crystal baby blue eyes opening and staring at the man.

"Orders, kid. Isn't someone your age a little young to be doing what you do?" Clint asked, checking his bow, and not making eye contact.

"I'm short for my age." Eagle grumbled, trying to move into a different position.

"That still only makes you about… what… fifteen at the least?" Clint finally looked up as she tried to get her hair from her face.

"Sixteen." She tried to shake her head, but that only ended up with more of her red curls covering it. When the agents had grabbed her, they had taken every weapon, and medulla that she had processed, one of those being the ordinate hair clip that held her hair from her face. "Will you let me go? I'm not going anywhere anyway."

"Kid, it took almost the whole team of Avengers to take you down. I'm not letting you escape us just so you can try again." Clint crossed his arms, as the door behind him, letting in Nick Fury.

"At least my hands, I would like to be able to see." Eagle grumbled, shaking her head again.

"Who are you working for kid?" A new voice reached her ears, making her stop, and tilt her head slightly.

"I work for no one." Eagle finally told him, being able to see slightly through the unruly mass of hair.

"No one just appears out of thin air two years ago, and starts to take out key members without orders from someone important. I'm only going to ask you once kid, who do you work for?"

"And I'll only tell what I said before, I don't bloody work for anyone!" Eagle glared, blue eyes sparking.

"Then who were you going after in that park?" Nick changed tactics, knowing he wouldn't get any answers out of her.

"You really think, I was going to shoot Mr. St. Monti-Salvidore?" She started to laugh. "Don't you know that a trapper's traps can trap the trapper?"

"What the hell are you talking about, kid?" Clint asked.

"It's an old expression that my people use. I doubt you'll get it, it's thousands of years old." Eagle told them, grinning.

Just as the director was going to say something, Maria Hill came into the room and whispered something to him.

"Agent Barton, get your gear, you are going to go greet some people." Fury told him, moving out of the room, his leather trench coat flapping in the air.

"Hey! Don't I get a board game or a book?!" Eagle cried, as the two agents left. "How about even a piece of paper and a pencil?!"

Nick and Clint walked down the hallway, not listening to the yelling of their prisoner.

"Something about her has me puzzled, sir." Clint told him, as he walked beside his boss.

"Agreed. She acts like everything is a big game to her. She knows something important and I have a feeling that getting her to talk won't be the usual means." Nick told him, as Thor walked up to them.

"I came to Midgard to find the princess Merida of Alfheim. She went missing two years ago when the Dark Elves were invading." Thor told them, his cape floating behind him as he walked.

"Two years ago huh? Is she a teenager with uncontrollable red hair and a tongue as sharp as a dagger?" Nick asked, his one eye was trained on Thor.

"That sounds like the princess. She is one of the best warriors in all of the Nine Realms." Thor told him, his hammer put away.

"Well, looks like you're taking the princess home then." Nick and the two avengers turned around and headed back to the room which held Merida.

Smiling, Eagle held out her shackled hands, a waiting for her to released. "I knew my charm would get to you. Now how about these bonds?"

"Merida of Alfheim, it has been a long time." Thor bowed to the girl, when she was loose. "Your mother is quite worried about you."

"Mother worries about everything, Odinson. Now what brings you to Midgard?" Eagle smiled a genuine smile, pushing her hair out of her face and securing it with one of her gold clips. The two were walking beside each other, Thor keeping the curious princess from bugging the many agents.

"Just a visit, Princess. Now we must surely get you home." Thor told her as the young princess followed him into the conference room.

"I like Midgard, it's so interesting compared to life on Alfheim. Did you know that they actually race horses here?" Her eyes gleamed with surprise and awe as she looked up at her taller companion.

"As do the Asir, young one. But now it's time to go home and ease your mother's worry." Thor laughed.

"No fun. But Mother would understand won't she? If I don't come back, I never did want to become the Queen next anyway." Merida scowled.

"Ah, but that is your role, young one. If you do not do it, then who will?" Thor asked, trying to make Merida see the error of her ways.

"Well…there's Rapunzel, my first cousin, then my second cousins, Elsa, Anna, and Jokul. And let's not forget about my other cousin, the Dragon-Tamer. Really, there are a lot of people that could take the throne. All I ever wanted was to find my own path."


	3. Daughter of the Hawk

"We both know that certain things slipped through the cracks when the Cold War ended."_Codename:Princess._

The town where she grew up in for the past fifteen years was just a small farming town in the middle of nowhere. You got up before the sun even cleared the horizon, tended to your chores which consisted of milking cows, feeding horses, collecting eggs from chickens. Then you would grab a blasted cold shower because you didn't have enough time to spend for the water to heat up. Get ready for school and hit the door running while chewing the last several bites of your breakfast.

School consisted of ten long and boring hours of pure chaos. Sometimes if she was lucky, Merida wouldn't catch the eyes of the leering senor boys. They all made fun of her fiery and uncontrolled hair, which she loved to leave loose and free. If she wasn't, well she usually got sent to the principal's office on account of her not being able to control her temper. She tried, really tried on keeping her temper in check. Merida knew that if she couldn't she wasn't going to Nationals, so for her sake she tried.

Which worked out great up until the point where her enemy, Jack had to make a crack about her sport in front of the football jockeys, so long story short, she hit him in the face. And this wasn't just a red handprint on the check, no this was this was a full blown punch breaking someone's nose kind of hit.

She got kicked off the team three days later, Coach Elenor staring at her sadly as she grabbed her bag and left, head held high, ignoring the whispers coming from behind her.

Her parents were strongly disappointed to say the least, her father glared at her like she didn't meet his expectations. But it was the way her mother looked at her that made Merida vow to try harder, it was the sad almost disappointed look, while her mother seemed to have given up. Seeing that look, Merida started to try to be the best daughter she could ever be. Which in her case wasn't easy, she had three brothers and five older sisters.

It was a little well known fact that if you had a kid that needed a place to stay, you'd send them to Mark and Rosa Schichsal. They had more than enough room to house another child, and they would straighten them out like a bent crowbar.

So Merida spent her days improving on the things she did best, her archery, the endless pranks and jokes that she tried to make her siblings smile at her. But even those made her family glare, mutter, and demand that she find something or someone else to bug.

One day, while she was riding ol' Willow, a mare that was older yet younger than anything on the farm, an unknown black undescriptive SUV pulled up the driveway. Out got a middle aged man wearing a suit. He looked around himself, pulling off sunglasses and then walked up and rang the doorbell. Her _Mamma _opened it and seeing the man, a tired expression came into her eyes. She opened it further, letting him in.

Thirty-minutes later, her oldest sister, Lisa came and told her that _Mamma_ wanted to talk to her. As Merida left the horses, she had knots in her stomach, pulling tighter and tighter as she got closer to the house. Whatever _Mamma _wanted to talk to her about, she thought it might concern why that man in a suit came to her home on this day of days.

Entering, Merida moved through the large and old farmhouse, until she found her _Mamma _and the stranger sitting at the kitchen table.

"There you are, my little _Prinzessin._" Merida's _Mamma_ was a rather stout woman, with crinkles in her eyes and ready with a hug for anyone. Yet she was also quite stern and fierce, having raised almost sixteen children, adopted and otherwise, in her forty-seven years. "_Herr_ Tanner here says it's time for you to meet your real family. They really want to meet you."

Merida turned to face the man, her red hair starting to look like a rat's nest from spending the day outside. Asking him, she stared at the man with her crystal blue eyes. "Why now? Why do they want me now, instead of fifteen years ago?"

"I'm sorry Merida, but I'm only here to take you to them. All I'm allowed to say is that they didn't know. Our line of work is highly dangerous and we don't know if we're about to die in three seconds or thirty years."

Rosa interrupted, not wanting to make Merida loose her temper on an already sore spot in her life. "_La Den Ga, Prinzessin." _(Let it go, Princess.) Because in her eyes, Merida will always be her princess, growing up like a true queen of old. "Go, pack your belongings. _Herr_ Tanner will take you to your new home."


	4. Merida of Mirkwood

_SHIELD Recruit tip # 336  
Please don't encourage Stark to develop portal devices._

_SHIELD Recruit tip #286  
No drunk science. Ever._

Tony was up to something, which wouldn't have bothered Pepper Potts, his long suffering personal assistant, unless the fact that he was Tony Stark. And the way he had been bragging about something along the lines of Time-travel or was it a Dimensional Portal? So being the only sensible person in the tower, because let's face it: two assassins, a Norse god, and an out of time man all have their issues too. Pepper headed straight for his lab as soon as she entered the building. The lab that currently held said Billionaire Genius was looking like a battle field.

Small fires were everywhere being put out by the robot, Dummy. Arrows were stuck in almost everything, as were several dead looking disgusting creatures pinned to the wall by said arrows. The sight of those foul creatures dead, made Pepper gag and dread what they would have been like if they were still alive.

In the middle of the room, many of Tony's unfinished and finished inventions were sparking and glitching, probably due to the fact that a couple had arrows sticking in important parts.

Looking around herself, Pepper called out, hesitantly. "Tony? Bruce? What the hell happened in here?"

In middle of the calamity, a red haired girl pushed herself upwards, grimacing as she tried to stand on both of her feet. She pushed her fire-red thick hair, revealing storm grey eyes with hints of ocean blue in their depths. A wooden bow was slung on her back, alongside an empty leather quiver. She was looking around the room in curiosity and confusion.

Pepper started to head for the only person in the lab, trying to find her boss and the good doctor. "Hello, I'm Pepper Potts, do you know what happened here, young lady?"

Pinning her gaze on the woman, the girl fiddled with the tiny braids in her long hair. Nodding her head towards the dead things, she replied in English. "I am Merida Barton of Greenwood."

"Barton? As in Clint Barton?" Pepper asked, forgetting about the dead…things in the lab for a minute.

Looking up sharply, Merida's blue eyes sparked with recogiznation. "Yes, that would be my father."

She was interrupted by a rumble and being of a roar. Expressive eyes widened in fear, as she grabbed Pepper by the arm and flung both of them to the outside of the lab. Her quiver sat empty on her back, but in her free hand, she clutched at her bow. "The Orcs will awake in seconds. Without my arrows, we won't make it. Their weapons are poisoned with blood of the Great Spiders. We need to leave now."

Pepper nodded her head to show that she understood, slipping out of her heels to run alongside the younger girl. She pulled Merida up the stairs, arriving at the top as the Orcs started to climb after them.

"Light." Merida frantically looked for some way to increase the light. "Orcs hate light, they despise and fear it. Light is the only known thing to drive off the creatures of Sauron's. "

Pepper hurried up the steps, taking them two at a time, while calling out. "Jarvis, turn on every light-ficture and open every window shade in this sector of the house. And assemble the team. We might need their help."

A crisp British male voice echoed through the house, making Merida look every which way in confusion. "Right away miss. Shall I also notify Sir?"

"Yes, Jarvis. Tell Tony to get his rear end down here pronto." Pepper, glanced behind her, as the Orcs flinched back from the startling amount of new light, trying to get underground into the lab again.

As the two red heads entered the kitchen, the rest of the team was already sitting around the kitchen table. They startled upwards, reaching towards their weapons upon seeing Merida but relaxed when Pepper glared at them.


	5. Sigyn's death

**A Terrible End**

Sigyn rushed through the halls of the Asgard palace, terror in her crystal blue eyes. Her ice blue mantel flapped, signally her passage. She wore a gold breast plate and bracers, blood trailing down her forearms, as she clutched sword in her hand. Her white blond hair pulled back into many little braids, secured tightly in a larger braid. She wore a long skirted dress underneath her armor that was black.

Barging into a room, near the stairs on the left side, Sigyn came face to face with several Dark Elves and Chitauri cornering two children. A young girl with the same blond hair huddled close to the wide glass paneled widow, clutching a younger boy to her. The girl wore silver and blue, hair pulled into a braid. The boy, brown and blue colors respectively wearing the Asgardian style clothes, with his dark brown hair tousled this way and that.

Spotting the scared look in the two Children's eyes, Sigyn gave an inhuman war cry, lunging at the five heavily armored soldiers. Making a hole for the two children, Sigyn glanced at them once, leaving herself open to attack. A large Chitauri hit her over the head with a energy weapon, causing the Shield-maiden to fall in pain.

Seeing the woman fall, the two children screamed "Mamma!" in fright, rushing to her side. Smiling softly, the old woman turned crystal blue eyes to the two, arm clutching her stomach in pain.

"I'll always watch over the two of you. Be safe…" Coughing blood, she grimaced. "And keep your father sane, little ones. He's likely to go on the warpath."

"Yes, mamma." The girl told her, pulling the boy closer to her. The woman, pushed herself slowly to a sitting position against the pillar behind her. She grabbed the back of the girl's neck in a fond hold, doing the same to the boy.

"I will always love you, Jokul and Elsa. Never forget that." Bringing their heads forward, the three touched foreheads, as she wheezed in pain. "Now, run." She put the remaining strength that she had into those two words, pushing them away from her and the returning enemy soldiers.

Giving the woman one last look, Elsa grabbed her brother by his arm and tugged him away from the fighting. Red blood trickled from where their mother had grabbed them, but they didn't notice.

~Big Five Avengers~

Loki searched frantically through the halls of the palace, not finding who he sought. His armor was torn and scorched, his usually slicked back hair a disarray, but he still ran towards a room on the north side of the Palace. Entering, he spotted a blue form covered in blood on the floor. Recognizing it, Loki rushed forward, dropping to gather her into his arms.

Opening pain clouded eyes, the woman smiled weakly. Loki asked, the usual calmness gone, replaced with desperation and concern. "Sigyn… who did this to you?"

"Malekth, he tried to hurt the children." She weakly told him, grabbing his hand. "They're…safe... my, love." Taking a deep breath, her body shuddered as she started to cough. Wiping her mouth, her fingers were covered in sticky dark red blood. "Protect them, Loki. They will be hunted down. Promise me." She urgently demanded of her husband, grabbing him.

"I promise, SIgyn. I will protect them." Loki promised feverishly. SIgyn smiled, leaning her head against his chest and closing her eyes for the last time. The last thing the princess of Asgard heard was the beat of Loki's heart and a rage consumed, scream filled with sorrow and desperation.

Laying his dead wife's broken body down, Loki headed throughout the corridors of the Palace, a black rage filling him. He walked with a purpose, and swiftly. He used his magic on every Dark Elf and Chitauri he encountered, leaving them in multiple versions of death.

~Big Five~

Elsa and Jokul hugged one another, awaiting either of their parents to come get them, even though, Elsa knew it was unlikely her mother would ever come. She hid her thoughts from Jokul, hiding in the Bifrost' arches. The Castle was filled with enemy soldiers battling the Aesir, only Heimdall staying behind to protect the bridge.


	6. Agent 69

Agent 69 appeared out of darkened shadows in front of Coulson and the Delta Team. The agent in question was almost petite and lithe. Deep mahogany brown hair pulled into a messy braid that reached her shoulder blades, and laughing forest green eyes that was paired up with an always smirking smile even when she frowned

"Coulson, glad to see that you aren't dead." She stated just starting to warm up to her topic. "Will you be picking up Cap anytime soon?"

Skye looked at Coulson curiously, "Cap, AC?"

"His dog, it's short for Captain." 69 told them smugly.

"I didn't think Fury would actually remember that promise." Coulson interjected, trying to stop 69 from spilling anymore information and secrets.

"Oh, not only did I get all of your Captain America stuff, which you have way too much of by the way, I got your dog, I also had to tell Aunt Peggy and Agent Kay and the Avengers' babysitter." 69 groused to him, pulling graying strands forward. "Who do you think gave me all of this grey, Phil?"

The two agents had been sitting in the BUS's lounge, Skye popping in just for a bit to ask a question and ended up listening as the two senior agents got updated on news.

"You can sure bet that it wasn't Thor. He's been the only one beside Banner to not drive me nuts. Just in the past week I've dealt with alien invasions, Tony Stark's exploding lab at least five times, and Barton's pranks. Romanoff has been sending every security guard in the hospital that she calls training, and more HYDRA sleeper agents than I can count. Not to mention that Rogers thinks that the Winter Soldier is his best friend, Bucky Barnes, who died in the 1940's."

May entered, her cold persona wrapped around her as thick as snow in Russia, right on the tail end of 69's explanation.

Coulson let 69 talk, knowing it was better to let the agent get everything off her shoulders first, before trying to continue the updates. That was the downside of her always being in the field, he thought.

If he remembered correctly, 69 was almost as good at the hiding as Barton. It was often rumored that Barton had learned his tricks from the older agent, but that wasn't enterily true. Barton and 69 traded info about the different advantages, like the air vents (Fury had to re-enforce the ones in all SHIELD facilities because of them).

Finally winding down from her complaining about how terrible the Avengers were, she finished with. "I still don't understand why they gave me your dream team. I was perfectly happy with my field work."

"Maybe they thought a desk job would do you good." Grant's voice came from the doorway.

"Who's left that isn't in here, Coulson? The Scientists or are they coming up here, trying to get the inside scoop on Stark gadgets?" 69 asked, not even jumping with the new addition.

"Just FitzSimmons." Skye told her, getting comfy in the white leather chair.

"So back to news. Do you know how scary Aunt Peggy can be when she wants to be, Phil?" 69 asked seriously. "She dressed Director Fury down like a raw recruit in front of everyone in SHIELD. The baby and senior agents were all walking on eggshells around her for the next three months. Agent Kay had it a little easier. He and his partner were busy with a bug problem in Manhattan the same day."

"I hope Hill got that on film. And remind her that she owns me five years hazard pay for that bet." Coulson told her with a grin.

"I'll try to remember, dear friend." 69 told him, starting to grin like a manic.

"Who's Aunt Peggy?" Skye asked curiously, still listening.

"Peggy Carter, one of the original founders of SHIELD. Happens to be Coulson's mom and my adopted aunt. Ever wonder how the Captain America collection got started?" 69 told them smugly.

Simmons walked in, just then mid-rant with Fitz. She broke off and asked 69, looking at her like a bug under a microscope. "How old are you?"

"I was born in 1943, so around 70. But take that out of the amount of time I was on ice for, so really just cruising under 25." 69 decided to toss Jemma a bone of information.

"So what's project Timetable?" Skye asked, her phone pulling up chatter that was deemed important.

"Oh yes, the original reason I came to visit." 69's easy facade faded, replaced by almost haunted look in her eyes. "What are you doing trying to look for a secret that even Tony Stark can't get into, Coulson?"

"In our last mission, we came across several unknown spatial cords. I ran them through several decryption keys and found it used ww2 codes." Skye took over, knowing this was her part.

"Not here, if that is what I think this is, every enemy agent including HYDRA will know." 69 stood up, dropping a note in COulson's hand as she patted him on the shoulder. "Meet me there in three days. I'll have my team working on this for you, it may be done by then."

Smiling before she disappeared into the shadows for the final time, she told the whole team. "It was nice to finally meet Coulson's team. Phil, take care and try not to die again, will you?"


	7. Tony's newest assistant

Lorelia stared at the polished car, her heels rapidly clicked a tempo, it was more of a glower actually. Her suit looked immaculate as always, as she walked into the tall building smiling tightly as a recepatist passed a folder along with a steaming cardboard cup to her.

"Is he in yet?" She asked, nodding her head towards the closed wooden doors, while taking the offered cup of coffee.

"Has been for the last fifteen minutes, ma'am, he's in a terrible mood." She warned the elegant red haired woman.

"Thanks Margret. I'll see what I can do to tame the beast." Lorelia smiled gratefully at her assistant. Grimmancing, she faced the door and then barged into a full blown hurricane.

The man sitting in the center, held up a hand, continuing to talk with a British artificial voice. Finally he looked up to the blue frozen eyes of a red haired woman.

"Ah, Lorelia Dawson! What brings you to the heart of the Technical Revolution?" Tony Stark asked the woman, grinning.

"I was sent by Fury. He wants you at HQ in three minutes." Replied, placing the brown malia folder on the table, knowing how he hated to be handed things.


	8. Legend of SHIELD

**Agent 69: Legend of SHIELD**

Skye watched as Fitz and Simmons bantered back and forth as they worked. The two had been doing this for nearly an hour as they tried to figure out the newest tech they stole. Which was like watching two young children playing with brand-new toys on Christmas morning.

"Well, it's not a myth, like your Agent 69." Fitz grumbled, pulling apart and upgrading a night-night gun that had been sitting on his desk.

"Agent 69 does _too _exist. How do you explain the incident on campus when all of the computers were having that bug and shut down at the same time? You, yourself, went back and checked over all of the mainframe trying to explain what happened, Fitz." Simmons asked indignant.

"And I told you it was probably just some student playing a prank on the newbs, trying to scare them. They succeeded doing that too." Fitz told her, placing the night-night gun on the stand.

"What's Agent 69?" Skye asked, walking into the two now bickering scientists. FitzSimmons faced the young woman at the same time, asking. "You don't know?! What with hanging around Ward and Coulson all day, it hasn't come up?"

Skye shrugged and leaned against the project table. "It never came up."

"Agent 69 is said to be the eyes and ears of SHIELD. Nothing happens anywhere that he doesn't know about. Everytime there's a top-agent killed, the very next day a 69 is pinned to a target's house." Fitz told her, his Scottish accent laying heavily on his words.

Simmons interrupted him. "And everyone who finds the 69 on their door in red dies within the hour, no exceptions. There have been hundreds of different cataloged ways that his victims have been killed by, some of them quite gruesome."

"So Agent 69 is a ghost, a person that makes the score even, no matter what?" Skye asked, thinking that the two were pulling her metaphorical leg.

A simultaneously "yes," and "not exactly," was heard. Fitz tried to explain it more clearly for the J.O. "Agent 69 is something top-agents use to keep the newbs in line, but everyone knows that is no such thing as agent 69, Jemma."

Skye smiled, agreeing with the two and left, bumping into Ward on the way out.

"Are they…?" Grant, never finished the sentence, finger halfway pointed at Jemma and Leo.

"Agent 69 gossip." Skye told him. Coulson appeared on the steps, suit impeccable as always.

"Grab your gear. Fury himself, sent us new orders. Ward, you'll want a night-night pistol. We're to bring our target in." Coulson's voice was firm. "We're picking up an agent, but she tends to be equally as difficult as Agent Romanoff ."

The BUS landed on the outskirts of San Francisco with the SUV and Lola traveling to a small suburban, the apartment buildings leaning heavily against each other. Skye looked up at the dimming skyline and turned around as Coulson put his shades on, heading towards a darkened alley.

"Sir?" Ward asked, caution and instinct screaming at him.

"It's alright Agent Ward, our contact said this was the spot. Besides if it makes you feel better, if she wanted you dead, you wouldn't know it unless you were knocking on Heaven's door." Coulson told him, mildly.

"And who exactly is our contact?" Fitz asked, DWARFs flying around him, search lights spreading longed for light.

"Agent Coulson." A young female voice stated as a woman revealed herself from the shadows. Spotting the woman, Ward's weapon jumped into his hand, muzzle pointing at her.

"Aren't you a little far from your territory, Agent? We need your help." Coulson smiled pleasantly.

"Yes, I do believe you do, Agent Coulson. Melinda May, so glad to see you back into the field again." She stated as Skye got a good look at the woman.

She appeared to be about twenty-five, her brown hair braided as she wore black assault gear similar to Ward's. The only difference was that she carried no markings or patches like everything else SHIELD.

"We need your help on locating a file labeled Project: Timelot." Phil explained to her, knowing not to hide anything from her.

"Did you now? And why exactly are you looking for this file, Coulson?" She asked, curiously. "Even Stark hasn't been even to find anything on it, and it's been sitting in front of his nose all along."

"Director Fury authorized the uncovering of the file, making us come to you." Phil's demeanor didn't change a bit, but you could see that he wasn't playing nice anymore.

"And why would he do such a thing, hmm Coulson? What has changed since he learned about that file?" The Agent countered back, arms crossed, still heavily shadowed.

"Everything. SHIELD is fighting for its soul and Captain Rogers got attacked in DC by the 'Winter Soldier'. I need to know where that file is, Agent." Phil unbuttoned his suit jacket.

"I was told that Zima Soldat was dead years ago. I saw it happen, Coulson, before my eyes." Agent came fully out of the shadows, her voice heavy with emotions and forest green eyes holding unshed pain.

"I know, Agent, but we need your help but giving us the location of the file." Phil told her.

"It's been under SHEILD's noses forever, Coulson. Think back to the junk Howard Stark accumulated over the years in his search for Rogers. Think of the hidden clues that Carter had laying around at all times, things she would offhandedly say." She said once last thing before disappearing for good. "You're good at things like hidden doorways and secret codes, you'll figure it out in time. I wish you luck, my friends."


	9. Birds of a Feather

**Birds of a feather.**

One minute the Avengers were facing Doctor Doom, having captured him for the seventh or eighth time that month. It was kinda of hard to keep track of who did what so many times this month. The group was standing on the top of a building in Hell's Kitchen, New York, the green and metal Doctor surrounded. Every Avenger was there except for Black Widow and Hawkeye, who were doing SHIELD undercover work. The next moment two scared children were in the middle of the armed Avengers.

The older one was a boy with pale blond hair, sticking up every which way. The other was a young girl with red curly hair and sparking blue crystal eyes. The boy was no older then seventeen while the girl was no younger then fourteen.

Seeing that they were surrounded, the girl let go of the boy and turned to him, anger making her eyes flash dangerously. "This is why you don't push unlabeled buttons!"

The boy turned out the stunned Avengers, his attention completely devoted to his companion. "Well how was I supposed to know it was the wrong button, Merida?"

"It was a red button, Francis! Everyone knows you don't press the red button. I mean there's a whole international rule book or something." Merida held out her hands, making throttling movements, while Francis started to back up. "I swear, Mom and me are the only ones not bird-brained."

Tony interrupted, raising the face plate on the Iron man suit. "Well she does have a point there, Robin Hood." Arms crossed as he looked casually at the two.

The new voice stopped the two arguing, turning their full attention to the others. Francis pulled and armed a black metal bow that appeared out of thick air, while Merida did the same with a wooden one.

Francis pulled the string back, his bow holding several arrows. Merida did the same, facing the other side of the circle. He asked. "Who the hell are you?"

Merida snarked from behind her brother, "Wait until I tell dad, you're picking up Uncle Tony's cussing."

"Shut up, Eagle and figure on a way to get us out of here." Francis told her, tone serious.

"Alright, alright, no need to get pissy." Looking around, she spotted the perfect spot. "You up to a little bit of danger?"

"Danger's my middle name, sister." He grinned impishly.

"Really? Because this whole time I thought it was Henry." She told him. "But that actually makes more sense now. Explains why you're always getting beat up. Follow my lead!" She shot an arrow to the nearest building, starting to run and jump, but swinging up once again in view as her brother did the same thing. Both laughing and trading barbs back and forth.

Leaving behind three stunned Avengers, Tony remarked. "Huh. Am I the only one dreaming this or did we actually just encounter two mini Bartons?"

Thor answered, beginning to twirl his hammer. "Indeed we did, Warrior Stark. But they can't have gotten far. Let us bring them in for answers, yes?"

Steve sighed, slipping his shield on his back, getting on the hover bike that Stark had come up with. "Ready when you are, Tony. We might as well go get them before they start to cause havoc." Always being the voice of reason and rationality.

"Copy on that, Cap. If we split up, we might have a better chance of finding them." Tony flipped his visor down, respulars firing him into the air.

In the early hours of dawn, the next morning the three Avengers entered Stark's tower, tired beyond belief and still having no clue where the two teenagers had gone.

"I don't get it, it's like they knew what we were planning on doing." Stark grumbled dropping heavily onto one of the many leather couches in his lounge.

"Maybe they did. Francis, I believe that is his name- could be Barton's younger brother or something." Steve remarked also dropping onto a couch, dropping his shield beside it.

The Avenger is question walked through the door, hearing his name and asked. "Who could be my what?" His blue eyes picked up the way both Steve and Tony were barely awake on the couches. Thor must have been already in his room, by the way of things.

"Met a couple kids while we were out. When Tony tried asking a question, they mouthed off and disappeared using bows and those arrow/string thingies you use." Steve told him, eyes closing and hitting the sack. Tony had already dosed off while he was talking.

"A couple of kids with bows huh?" He asked the two snoring Avengers, already heading for the roof access.

"I told you we shouldn't have followed them. What's mom going to say when you end up killing yourself?" Francis muttered from the shadows, knowing he had to keep an eye on his sister.

"Yeah well you didn't have to follow me. What are they doing anyway?" She asked, trying to hobble something together so that she could listen to the inside of the giant tower.

"You want to put down the pliers kid?" Clint asked, emerging from the shadows, three arrows knocked and pointed at the two. Seeing that she wasn't and her blue eyes filling with defiance, he continued. "That really wasn't a request. You two have some explaining to do, you know that right?"

Dropping the pliers out of reach, Francis and Merida moved forward, eyes watching everything. Merida moved her red hair laying down her back in long waves.

"Oh crap. Rosie, this is your fault you know that right?" Francis asked, glaring at his sister. His black and white leather jacket moving with him.

"Shut up, Hawkeye. You're only going to get us in more trouble." Rosie, for that was really her name snarled at her brother,looking frantically for a way out. But she sighed and knew that there was no way to escape for this was Hawkeye, their father and not the flying tin-can or Captain Spangles either.

Three minutes later, they were both sitting in a cell. Tony Stark called it unbreakable so chances were they would be there until somebody comes to visit. Knowing them, when they did, they'll probably have to explain everything, when they didn't even know what happened.

On the bright side, at least their father would be the one doling out the punishment when they got home…well if they got home.

**-Continue or not? Your choice just tell me if you want more of certain ones.**


	10. Brothers

**Brothers**

'To the end of the line.'  
That's what the man said.  
…Click-clack…click-clack…  
…Click-clack…click-clack… 

The words and the beaten up  
bloody face broke the Soldier's control.  
…Click-clack…click-clack…  
…Click-clack…click-clack…

Bucky pulled back his world-weary  
green eyes filled with horror.  
…Click-clack…click-clack…  
…Click-clack…click-clack…

He knew this man  
He fought beside this man  
He who was his brother  
…Click-clack…click-clack…  
…Click-clack…click-clack…

The man's face was blue and black  
And he spat blood from a split lip  
Still he didn't cower or beg.  
Instead he said 'You're my friend'

And the Soldier welled up, pushing  
The struggling Bucky backwards, replying.  
'And you're my mission.'

…Click-clack…click-clack…  
…Click-clack…click-clack…

Blue eyes stared at him, mind made  
He uttered words the Soldier couldn't fight against.  
But Bucky knew well.  
Words written on his soul

…Click-clack…click-clack…  
…Click-clack…click-clack…

'Then finish it. Because I'm with  
you to the end of the line, Buck.'  
…Click-clack…Click-clack…  
…Click-clack…click-clack…

With those words the Soldier was defeated.  
…Click-clack…click-clack…  
…Click-clack…click-clack…

And the Line hadn't ended just yet.  
…..Click…Clack….  
…Click….Clack…..


End file.
